


Дело №1. О богачах

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Series: Загадочные близнецы [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Повзрослевшие близнецы основали детективное агентство, расследующее паранормальные явления. И вот их ждет первое дело.





	Дело №1. О богачах

Надрывный звон прервал сон Диппера на самом интересном месте, он уже почти догадался, кто же убил дворецкого, и тут... ДЗЫ-Ы-ЫНЬ!

Выпростав руку из-под одеяла, Диппер принялся шарить на прикроватной тумбочке, собираясь найти будильник и... Нет, не швырнуть его в стену, для этого Диппер был слишком сдержанным и бережливым... Он просто собирался выключить мерзкий агрегат, прервавший такой интересный детектив, но рука вместо будильника нащупала мобильник, который верещал и подпрыгивал так, что казался живым.

Диппер тихонько выскользнул из-под одеяла. Мэйбл на соседней кровати что-то пробормотала во сне и перевернулась на другой бок.

Спустив ноги на прохладный пол, Диппер посмотрел на экран мобильника, одновременно пытаясь нашарить пальцами тапочки.

Номер оказался незнакомым, и Диппера охватило огромное искушение отключить телефон. Это же просто свинство, звонить кому-то в субботу в восемь утра. Хотя нет, не свинство — даже поросенок Пухля никогда не пал бы так низко.

Мобильный продолжал надрываться, звонивший был весьма настойчив, и чувство ответственности не позволило Дипперу просто сбросить вызов. Он наконец-то нашел тапочки и на цыпочках вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь — пусть хоть Мэйбл выспится, раз уж ее трезвон не разбудил.

— Алло! — Спросонья голос Диппера был хриплым и не слишком любезным.

Они с Мэйбл рубились в РПГ до полуночи, и Диппер не испытывал теплых чувств к тому, кто поднял его с постели ни свет ни заря.

— Мистер Пайнс? — прозвучал в телефоне властный голос человека, явно привыкшего, чтобы на его звонки отвечали немедленно.

Диппер знал такие голоса и про себя называл их владельцев «пережравшими долларов засранцами».

— Да, это я. — Прижимая телефон к уху плечом, Диппер поплелся на кухню.

В такие моменты он жалел, что не пьет кофе — взбодриться бы сейчас не помешало. Но он был убежден, что кофе вреден для здоровья и вообще вызывает зависимость, поэтому собирался глотнуть прохладного апельсинового сока.

— Вы занимаетесь исследованием... — звонивший неуверенно прокашлялся, — паранормальных явлений?

Диппер замер, занеся ногу над порогом кухни и чуть не упав. Он ожидал услышать требование заплатить несуществующий штраф или сообщение, что его статья приятна к публикации в толстый научный журнал, но никак не вопроса про сверхъестественное. С того дня, когда они с Мэйбл открыли детективное агентство по исследованию паранормальных явлений, прошло уже три месяца, и впервые кто-то заинтересовался этой стороной их деятельности. Диппер одернул себя, подавляя вспыхнувшую было надежду. Не стоит воображать себе слишком много, иначе разочарование будет весьма неприятным.

— Вы хотите обратиться за помощью в агентство «Загадочные близнецы»? — официальным тоном осведомился Диппер.

Название было дурацким, но Мэйбл на нем очень настаивала, а когда она упиралась рогом, переубедить ее было невозможно.

— Да, у меня есть для вас работа, — с неохотой признал голос.

— Я — весь внимание.

Призрак возможных чудес взбодрил Диппера не хуже кофе. Забыв о соке, он присел за стол и приготовился слушать.

— Меня зовут Бенджамин Эдуард Спенсер.

Звонивший произнес свое имя так, будто, услышав его, Диппер бы тут же принялся просить автограф. Но оно ему ни о чем не сказало.

Поняв, что Диппер не собирается восторженно визжать и падать в обморок, как девица на концерте «Пару раз», Спенсер продолжил:

— У меня есть подозрение, что в моем особняке появился, — он опять замялся, явно не желая произносить, по его мнению, глупое слово, — полтергейст.

Диппер ощутил знакомый зуд где-то в животе, который он не испытывал с последнего визита в гости к Гравити Фолз и его тайнам. Настоящий полтергейст! И не где-то в лесах Орегона, а здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе!

Он постарался унять волнение. В конце концов, все это может быть просто глупым розыгрышем кого-нибудь из приятелей Мэйбл, друзья самого Диппера, как он надеялся, были на такую тупость не способны.

— Расскажите подробнее, пожалуйста. Как проявляется полтергейст? — Диппер гордился тем, как спокойно, по-деловому прозвучал его голос.

Спенсер явно не слишком хотел вдаваться в подробности и заговорил с неохотой:

— В столовой за обедом летает посуда, садовника чуть не убило его же лопатой, на кухне повару пришлось уворачиваться от летающих ножей... Вы же профессионал и сами прекрасно должны знать, как проявляется полтергейст!

В последних словах скрывались издевка и подозрение, а видел ли один из загадочных близнецов когда-нибудь полтергейста или он обычный обманщик. Диппер только усмехнулся. Злобного призрака, создающего полтергейст, он видел и даже изгонял из усадьбы как раз такого же заносчивого богатея.

— Итак, вы беретесь за работу? — осведомился Спенсер таким тоном, будто он делал Дипперу одолжение, милостиво предлагая разобраться с полтергейстом.

Дипперу действительно очень хотелось выпалить «Конечно!», но он выдержал паузу в полминуты и небрежно произнес:

— Мы с сестрой готовы приехать к вам и ознакомиться с ситуацией на месте. Потом уже мы решим, беремся или нет.

— Отлично. Тогда жду вас в девять.

Вот тут Диппер заартачился — он не дрессированная собачка, чтобы бежать сломя голову по первому зову хозяина. Конечно, хорошо было получить работу, связанную со сверхъестественным, но Пайнсы не голодали. Диппер работал на кафедре своей альма-матер на полставки, а Мэйбл продавала через интернет фенечки, сережки и прочие самодельные безделушки (как ни странно, их покупали!). Так что они не нуждались в деньгах, хоть и не могли себе многое позволить.

— Сэр, нам нужно время на сборы. Пожалуйста, пришлите свой адрес в смс, я прикину маршрут и сообщу, когда мы сможем приехать.

Спенсер явно не привык, чтобы ему отказывали.

— Не стоит так задирать нос, мистер Пайнс. Если бы не рекомендации мисс Нортвест, я бы вам даже не позвонил. Пусть она уверяла меня, что вы — лучший в своем деле, в городе полно и других охотников за привидениями, экстрасенсов и прочей подобной публики.

Теперь стало ясно, как Спенсер вышел на их пока никому не известное агентство. Что ж, даже от Пасифики Нортвест иногда был толк.

— Вы действительно можете найти других экзорцистов, которые обдерут вас до нитки и оставят в обществе призрака, разозленного их неумелыми попытками его изгнать, — с сарказмом произнес Диппер. — Или вы можете подождать пару часов, пока приедем мы с сестрой и гарантированно решим вашу проблему за приемлемый гонорар. Расспросите мисс Нортвест, я думаю, она не откажется поделиться с вами историей о том, как я изгонял призрака из ее фамильного гнезда.

Спенсер с минуту молчал, явно прикидывая в уме расходы, потом, видимо, решил, что проходить еще раз через подобные звонки ему не хочется и согласился. Они попрощались, и через полминуты на телефон Диппера пришла смска с адресом. Как он и предполагал, особняк Спенсеров находился далеко от района, где они с Мэйбл снимали квартиру. Даже без пробок добираться туда придется не меньше часа, а еще надо позавтракать. Но самое главное — нужно поделиться необычайной новостью с сестрой.

Влетев в спальню, Диппер бесцеремонно стянул с Мэйбл одеяло и заорал:

— Вставай, соня, иначе проспишь наше первое дело!

Он редко позволял себе такие выходки даже с Мэйбл, но сейчас он был слишком возбужден. Полтергейст, наверняка вызванный призраком! Усадьба богачей, полная загадок! Именно тогда, когда он уже начинал привыкать к мысли, что ничего более таинственного, чем теория супер-струн, в его взрослой жизни не случится.

Сев на кровати, Мэйбл принялась тереть одной рукой глаза, а другой, не глядя, швырнула в Диппера подушку. И ведь попала прямо по лицу.

— Что за дело? — Буква «о» в последнем слове превратилась в широкий зевок.

В комнату вразвалочку вошел Пухля и, склонив голову набок, вопросительно уставился на Диппера, будто повторяя недоумение Мэйбл.

— Какой-то богатый сноб хочет нанять нас, чтобы мы разобрались с полтергейстом. — Диппер едва не приплясывал на месте.

Мэйбл и в бодром состоянии часто подвисала на темах, на взгляд Диппера, совершенно простых, а уж спросонья вообще соображала туго. Пока она разгоняла извилины с помощью облизывающего ее лицо Пухли, Диппер пошел в ванную, на ходу прикидывая, что собой взять в усадьбу. Определенно детектор эктоплазмы, подаренный на совершеннолетие дядей Фордом. И ту часть дневников, где описываются полтергейст и призраки. Святую воду, конечно же, если им повезет и призрак окажется совсем безобидным. Что еще? Точно! Зеркало, чтобы пленить призрака, если вдруг получится его найти.

Диппер машинально чистил зубы, когда из спальни донесся радостный рев, сделавший бы честь самцу бабуина. До Мэйбл, наконец, дошло.

Она влетела в ванную, едва не врезавшись в стену.

— Задание! Первое задание! Загадочные близнецы рулят, я-ху!

Выхватив у Диппера щетку, Мэйбл принялась водить ей по его зубам с такой скоростью, что выпало несколько ворсинок.

— Давай, рассказывай, что за дело? Поймать единорога? Убить вампира? Ух, я сейчас лопну от любопытства, не томи!

Вырвав у нее щетку, Диппер выплюнул пасту пополам с ворсинками.

— Звонил некий мистер Спенсер, судя по спеси — большая шишка. О нас ему рассказала Пасифика...

— Я всегда знала, что в глубине души она очень милая, — пропела Мэйбл.

Диппер не стал ей напоминать, как не так давно она же называла Пасифику «чертовой стервой».

— Спенсер утверждает, что у него в усадьбе буянит полтергейст, и умоляет, — тут Диппер усмехнулся, — нас с ним разобраться.

— Круто. — Мэйбл так и сияла энтузиазмом. — Когда ты воевал с призраком у Норвестов, я толком ничего не увидела, хоть сейчас поучаствую.

— Если опять не убежишь за каким-нибудь красавчиком, — пробурчал Диппер.

Мэйбл скорчила очаровательную мордашку.

— Больше никаких богатых красавчиков, они все зануды или извращуги. Вон этот австрийский принц так довел Гренду своим «сделай мне больно, госпожа», что она таки его треснула и сломала три ребра. Но вот если призрак окажется симпатичным, не могу гарантировать, что не западу на него...

Она изобразила томный вздох, подражая героине своей любимой мыльной оперы, Диппер картинно закатил глаза.

Рассмеявшись, Мэйбл потрепала его щеке.

— Не дуйся. Может быть, призраком наоборот окажется милая девушка? И ты покоришь ее прозрачное сердце силой своего интеллекта... Кстати, чтобы покорить ее еще и красотой, тебе стоит побриться. Помочь?

— Ну нет! Прошлый раз ты чуть меня не зарезала!

Он побрился сам, пока Мэйбл намазывала лицо первым из своих многочисленных кремов-гелей-лосьонов — и почему женщинам всегда нужно так много всякой дряни на кожу выливать? Оставив Мэйбл наедине с косметикой, Диппер пошел готовить завтрак. Пока она возилась в ванной, он успел пожарить яичницу с беконом и тосты.

Сегодня они позавтракали быстро, без обычных шуток и попыток стянуть друг у друга с тарелки еду. Мэйбл даже не давала имена кускам хлеба, похожим на животных, и не придумывала про них историй — ее тоже занимали мысли о грядущей встрече с призраком. Как оказалось, она уже вообразила, что призрак — прекрасный сын миллионера, покончивший с собой от неразделенной любви, и она, Мэйбл, конечно же, залечит его разбитое сердце. Диппер не пытался ее разубедить, бесполезно, но в глубине души надеялся, что призрак окажется мерзким страшным старикашкой.

Пока Мэйбл мыла посуду, Диппер набросал список нужных вещей и краткий план на случай встречи с призраком. Планы штука полезная, лучше всегда иметь их под рукой. Поглядывавшая на него от раковины Мэйбл только усмехалась.

Если со списком вещей и с планом все прошло хорошо, то вот на этапе выбора одежды Диппер застрял. Он разрывался между своей обычной одеждой и официальным костюмом.

— Чего завис, бро-бро? Выбираешь самые сексуальные труселя? Тогда бери семейники с хрюшками, которые я подарила на Рождество, не прогадаешь.

Сама Мэйбл нарядилась как обычно, то есть кричаще и ярко. Лиловый свитер с желтыми звездами, модные дырявые джинсы. На запястьях — разноцветные браслеты и фенечки. В ушах — тяжелые серьги в форме ловцов снов. В волосах — перья и нитки бус. На фестивале хиппи в шестидесятые она бы точно произвела фурор.

Диппер окинул ее скептическим взглядом.

— Думаю, отправляясь в гости к людям, которые причисляют себя к высшему обществу, нам стоит одеться более официально.

— Да ну! — отмахнулась Мэйбл. — Мы же экзорцисты, а значит, можем, даже должны выглядеть необычно. К тому же, как бы мы ни оделись, этот Спенсер все равно будет смотреть на нас, как на дерьмо.

Пожалуй, в ее словах был смысл, и Диппер все-таки надел джинсы и клетчатую рубашку поверх обычной белой футболки, хотя Мэйбл настойчиво сватала ему майку с роботом Бендером и надписью «Поцелуй мой блестящий железный зад». Но на такой эпатаж Диппер все же не решился.

Они загрузли в багажник своего старенького, купленного по дешевке пикапа все снаряжение и выехали из дома, предварительно Диппер снова позвонил Спенсеру и сообщил, что они прибудут около одиннадцати. Тот, судя по тону, был очень недоволен, но спорить не стал.

По дороге Мэйбл затеяла их старую игру «Вспомни песню», Диппер пел тихо, а иногда просто быстро проговаривал слова, зато Мэйбл орала во всю мощь легких, успешно заменяя сломавшуюся недавно магнитолу.

Они остановились возле кованых ворот, изображающих переплетенные ветви дубов, под «Танцуй со мной, детка! Я стреляю метко!».

— Все, начинается работа, давай будем серьезнее, — велел Диппер.

— Я сама серьезность, — заверила его Мэйбл, но в ее глазах плясали чертики.

Диппер вылез из машины и нажал на кнопку звонка возле ворот. С минуту ничего не происходило, но Диппер заметил красный огонек камеры, которая явно наблюдала за ним сверху.

— Кто вы? — наконец, не слишком вежливо спросил невидимый динамик.

— Диппер и Мэйбл Пайнс, по приглашению мистера Спенсера. — Диппер решил не уточнять, что они прибыли для того, чтобы разобраться с призраком, вдруг охранник еще не в курсе этого секрета.

На этот раз динамик молчал гораздо дольше, возможно, охранник связывался с хозяином. Диппер начал злиться, а Мэйбл высунулась из машины и корчила ему рожи.

— Проезжайте, — милостиво разрешил охранник, промариновав Диппера не меньше десяти минут.

Ворота начали медленно открываться, впуская пикап в роскошный сад. Он, наверное, занимал столько же места, сколько весь квартал, в котором стоял дом близнецов. Зеленые изгороди. Кусты, которым с помощью ножниц придали самые разнообразные формы. Клумбы, заполненные яркими цветами всевозможных оттенков. Раскрыв рот, Мэйбл с восторгом глазела по сторонам, а когда они проезжали мимо кустов рододендронов, усыпанных лиловыми и розовыми цветами, она восхищенно выдохнула: «Хочу тут жить». Диппер тоже не мог не восхититься красотой, но мысленно жалел, что ее скрывает от людей высокий забор. Как было бы здорово, если бы богатенький дяденька высадил бы подобные растения в общественном парке. Но нет, все для себя, все заграбастать, спрятать за семью замками и не делиться ни с кем.

Среди клумб Диппер заметил садовника: полноватый парень поднял голову от земли, откуда выдергивал сорняки, и проводил пикап странным, расфокусированным взглядом.

Сам особняк Спенсера оказался под стать саду. Трехэтажное здание с флигелем, верандой и широким парадным крыльцом. Восхищенно охнувшая Мэйбл залепетала что-то про стиль южных плантаторов, лепнину рококо и прочую архитектурную ерунду, которой Диппер никогда не интересовался.

У крыльца близнецов встретил мужчина лет тридцати, представившийся шофером, под его форменной бордовой курткой явно проступали нехилые мускулы, так что наверняка он выполнял еще и функции телохранителя. Он настоятельно предложил отогнать пикап в гараж, Диппер не стал спорить.

Близнецы поднялись по крыльцу, и дверь, ведущая в дом, открылась перед ними будто сама собой. Через мгновение выяснилось, что ничего потустороннего не произошло — за дверью стоял дворецкий, чопорный старик, будто сошедший со страниц английских детективов. Окинув близнецов неодобрительным взглядом, он холодно произнес:

— Прошу следовать за мной. Мистер Спенсер ждет вас.

Он провел близнецов через холл по лестнице на второй этаж. Мэйбл крутила головой так, что, казалось, вполне может сломать шею, и то и дело дергала Диппера за рукав, чтобы показать на очередной поразивший ее предмет интерьера. Что ж тут действительно было, на что посмотреть: старинная резная мебель, расписные вазы и фарфоровые статуэтки, картины, среди которых Мэйбл опознала полотна Модильяни, Гогена и Пикассо. Диппер даже не сомневался, что наверняка все они — подлинники.

В гостиной, куда близнецов привел дворецкий, обстановка тоже была призвана поражать неокрепшие умы. Если бы Диппер не поймал Мэйбл за руку, она бы точно попыталась пощупать огромный отделанный мрамором камин или стоящие на нем позолоченные канделябры.

Возле камина в кресле расположился сам Бенджамин Спенсер. Как Мэйбл и предсказывала, он посмотрел на близнецов, как на дерьмо.

Внешне Спенсер ничем не напоминал главу семейства Нортвест, он был невысоким, судя по всему, даже ниже близнецов, плотным и начисто брил голову. Но несмотря на внешние различия, было у него с Нортвестом кое-что общее: взгляд и манеры человека, который уверен, что принадлежит к высшей расе.

— Садитесь. — Не здороваясь, Спенсер указал на два кресла напротив. — Меня ждет важная встреча, так что давайте обойдемся без ненужных формальностей. Сколько?

Диппер поморщился: такие типы всегда думают и говорят только о деньгах.

— Сэр, прежде чем назвать сумму, мы должны определить, к какому уровню опасности принадлежит призрак, если полтергейст вообще вызван именно им. Всего существует десять уровней, соответственно, чем выше уровень, тем сложнее справиться с призраком и тем выше цена. А уж если полтергейст имеет другую природу, нам придется еще сложнее, и расходы возрастут.

Спенсер недовольно нахмурился, его лоб прорезали две горизонтальные морщины.

— Пожалуйста, ответьте на несколько вопросов, — терпеливо продолжал Диппер.

Мэйбл молчала, предоставив ему вести переговоры. Со стороны могло показаться, что она вообще не слушает, слишком занятая изучением узора на ковре, но Диппер знал, что такая рассеянность обманчива: Мэйбл ловит каждое слово и все запоминает.

— Хорошо, только быстро, — процедил Спенсер сквозь зубы. — Что вы хотите узнать?

— Как давно появился полтергейст?

— Примерно полтора месяца назад. Уильям, дворецкий, может сказать точнее.

Диппер изумленно вскинул брови.

— И вы только сейчас обратились к специалистам?

— Сначала полтергейст, — Спенсеру было явно неприятно произносить это слово, — буянил на кухне и в помещениях для слуг. Они скрывали от меня все, пока две недели назад за обедом вилка чуть не проткнула глаз моему сыну... Поверить в сверхъестественное не так-то просто, поэтому я не сразу решился обратиться ко всяким там экзорцистам. Но нападения не прекращались, тогда я отправил жену с детьми на Гавайи и стал искать специалиста.

Достав блокнот, Диппер сделал пару записей. Информация о том, что полтергейст появился сравнительно недавно, начала разрушать его нежно лелеемую идею о том, что Спенсеру мстит призрак человека, которого его богатенькая семейка обидела много лет назад. Но все же Дипперу очень не хотелось отказываться от этой идеи.

— Как давно вы живете здесь?

— Я построил дом пять лет назад. — И, подумав, Спенсер добавил: — До меня не доходило каких-либо мистических историй, связанных с этим местом. Раньше тут были склады. Так что не тратьте время на копание в эту сторону.

«Ну, это мне решать», — мысленно ответил ему Диппер, но вслух произнес другое.

— Мистер Спенсер, я призываю вас не скрывать от нас ничего. Экзорцисты как врачи, если вы врете нам, то наносите ущерб и себе. Скажите, у вас есть предположения о том, какому человеку вы могли настолько насолить, что после смерти он стал бы преследовать вас в качестве призрака?

Вопреки ожиданиям Диппера, Спенсер не надулся, как возмущенная жаба, а лишь неприятно улыбнулся.

— У меня, как и любого человека, который не боится делать деньги, полно врагов. Но все они, как бы мне не хотелось обратного, все еще здравствуют. Вы опять копаете не туда, мистер Пайнс. Я уже начинаю сомневаться, а так ли уж вы хороши, как уверяла меня мисс Нортвест.

«Достаточно хорош, чтобы вывести тебя на чистую воду».

Дипперу очень хотелось выплюнуть это Спенсеру в лицо, но рука Мэйбл предупреждающе опустилась ему на плечо, и Диппер сдержался.

Бросив взгляд на часы, Спенсер поднялся с кресла.

— Мне пора. Остальные вопросы задавайте Уильяму. Думаю, он сможет рассказать вам о полтергейсте гораздо больше, чем я.

И он, не прощаясь, вышел из комнаты. Мэйбл показала его спине язык.

— Я такой крутой и важный, я делаю деньги, — передразнила она самодовольный тон Спенсера.

В гостиную вошел Уильям. Хоть его манера держаться показывала, что он разговаривает с такими вульгарными типами, как Мэйбл и Диппер, только из-за приказа хозяина, от него удалось получить много информации. У дворецкого оказалась прекрасная память. Он не только назвал дату первого нападения призрака, но и подробно описал каждое из последующих. Всего за месяц и три недели набралось пятнадцать случаев. Призрак, похоже, не мог похвастаться большой силой. Он швырялся тарелками и ножами, пару раз сорвал картины, но явно не мог поднять ничего тяжелее лопаты садовника. Диппер тщательно записал все случаи, хотя делал он это скорее из общей педантичности. Он надеялся, что получится встретиться с призраком лично и разговорить его, как это случилось в поместье Нортвестов. Уж тогда-то все скелеты Спенсера вылезут из пыльных шкафов на свет!

— Спасибо за помощь, сэр. — Несмотря на поведение Уильяма, Диппер оставался в рамках вежливости, отчасти, чтобы показать — небогатые люди тоже умеют вести себя культурно.

— Теперь мы бы хотели осмотреть дом.

Уильям подозрительно зыркунл на близнецов исподлобья, явно опасаясь, что после их ухода не досчитается столового серебра.

— Я вам все покажу.

Мэйбл мило улыбнулась и проворковала так сладко, как умела только она одна:

— Это было бы чудесно.

Диппер достал из кармана детектор эктоплазмы. Прибор был чуть меньше обычного смартфона и состоял из корпуса с экраном, на котором отображался уровень эктоплазмы. Сейчас тот находился на нуле, что здорово разочаровало Диппера, он-то надеялся, что прибор уже на что-то среагирует в помещении, где часто бывает Спенсер.

Следом за Уильямом близнецы вышли из гостиной и спустились вниз по лестнице, видимо, педантичный Уильям решил начать осмотр дома с первого этажа. Диппер, не спускающий глаз с детектора, несколько раз споткнулся и упал бы, не поддержи его Мэйбл. Она по обыкновению болтала, засыпая Уильяма вопросами о доме и его обитателях, тот отвечал с явной неохотой.

Когда они спустились на первый этаж, детектор впервые среагировал: на экране появилась одна палочка, но едва Уильям повернул направо, как она исчезла. Тогда Диппер попробовал развернуться обратно — палочка снова появилась, а когда он сделал несколько шагов налево, к ней добавилась вторая.

— Что там находится? — требовательно спросил Диппер.

— Крыло слуг, — подозрительно покосившись на детектор, сообщил Уильям.

Они медленно двинулись вперед, через пару метров на детекторе прибавилось еще одно деление.

Из-за поворота коридора показалась горничная, облаченная в коротенькое черное платье с, на взгляд Диппера, преступно глубоким декольте. Он сбился с шага, глаза разбегались, не зная, на что уставиться: на стройные ноги девушки или на декольте. А вот Уильям воспользовался появлением горничной, чтобы сбагрить ей близнецов.

— Кармен, эти господа пришли разобраться с нашей, кхм... сверхъестественной проблемой. Поводи их по крылу слуг, пожалуйста.

Кармен кивнула, и Уильям ретировался, пожалуй, слишком поспешно для чопорного английского дворецкого, видимо, хипстерский вид близнецов, а еще больше болтовня Мэйбл, его здорово напрягали.

— Вы те самые охотники за привидениями? — Кармен выдала несколько нот из саундтрека к знаменитому фильму. — Ого, это детектор призраков?!

Она наклонилась, чтобы рассмотреть прибор, а Диппер в свою очередь смог рассмотреть в вырезе платья черное кружево ее лифчика и лишился дара речи. Мысленно он проклял свою застенчивость, ему бы сейчас сверкнуть улыбкой и выдать что-то вроде: «Да детка, у меня еще есть много интересных приборов. Могу показать». Но, увы. За него ответила Мэйбл.

— Верно! Мы — загадочные близнецы! — Она встала в героическую позу, походя выведя Диппера из ступора весьма болезненным тычком под ребра.

— Круто! Вы еще и близнецы! — восхитилась Кармен, отвернувшись от Диппера, чем вызвала у того смесь разочарования и облегчения. — У вас случайно у самих нет каких-нибудь суперспособностей?

— Конечно, есть! Я могу за раз слопать пять макбургеров! Правда, потом меня вырвет, но это уже неважно. — Мэйбл за словом в карман никогда не лезла.

Кармен повела близнецов дальше по коридору, она оказалась гораздо более общительной, чем Уильям, Мэйбл легко удалось ее разговорить, пока Диппер старательно пялился в экран детектора. Кармен охотно сообщила, что работает в доме Спенсеров примерно полтора месяца, придя на замену уволившейся горничной. Работа, по ее словам, была каторжной. Дворецкий и экономка заставляли горничных чуть ли не зубными щетками сортиры чистить.

— Я бы давно свалила от этого гребанного дерьма, — с испанской страстью вещала Кармен, — но уж больно хорошие бабки платят. Хотя хозяин, конечно, зверь, все у него по струнке ходят. Типа, я вам плачу, значит, вы лижете мой зад.

— Небось, еще и лапает? — сочувственно спросила Мэйбл.

Кармен покачала головой.

— Чего нет, того нет. В этом плане хозяин прям сраный джентльмен. Обычно же как бывает, хозяева-мужики уверены, что горничные — кто-то вроде бесплатных шлюх, можно зажать в углу и задрать юбку. Но наш ни разу ни к кому не подкатывал.

Она прикрыла рот ладонью и заговорщически шепнула Мэйбл:

— Думаю, у него стоит только на стопки баксов.

В это время шкала детектора достигла девяноста пунктов. Диппер прошел еще немного вперед, убедился, что показатели падают, и вернулся к двери, у которой прибор среагировал.

— Что тут? — спросил он у Кармен.

Та округлила глаза.

— Спальня горничных. Неужто призрак у нас обосновался?

— Возможно. Ты чувствовала в последний месяц что-нибудь странное? Плохие сны? Или в комнате вдруг становилось очень холодно?

— Ну, я ночую у своего парня. — Кармен пожала плечами. — А днем тут почти не бываю. Хотя... Вроде бы Гленда жаловалась, что плохо спит. Она думала, что это нервное — этот призрак всех здорово запугал. Кабы не бабки, мы бы все давно свалили отсюда.

Она открыла дверь, впуская Диппера и Мэйбл внутрь. В комнате царил идеальный порядок, подтверждая жалобы Кармен на драконовскую дисциплину в особняке. Три кровати были застелены, на тумбочках — пусто. Никаких тебе разбросанных лифчиков, косметики и прочих девичьих вещиц.

Диппер сразу почувствовал в комнате гнетущую атмосферу. Здесь было гораздо прохладнее, чем в коридоре. В воздухе ощущалось напряжение, как перед грозой.

Детектор начало зашкаливать. Индикатор добрался до максимальной отметки «100» и нервно мигал, пытаясь подняться выше.

— Призрак здесь, — тихо сказал Диппер.

Кармен тут же отступила к двери, ее загорелая кожа приобрела сероватый оттенок. Зато бесстрашная Мэйбл запрыгала, хлопая в ладоши.

— Приветушки, призрак! Выходи, я хочу с тобой познакомиться! Я знаю, ты красавчик! Может быть, при жизни холодная девица-Спенсер и разбила тебе сердце, но я, девушка из простонародья, не такая высокомерная стерва, как все эти богатые дамочки! Я тебя приголублю!

Но ее горячая речь не произвела на призрака никакого впечатления. Тогда попробовал заговорить Диппер.

— Мы хотим тебе помочь, но не сможем, если ты не расскажешь, что с тобой произошло. Пожалуйста, покажись и поговори с нами.

Но призрак не спешил появляться. То ли у него не хватало сил, чтобы материализоваться, то ли он не желал общаться с близнецами. В комнате усиливалось напряжение, становилось холоднее. Диппер ощущал отголоски чьей-то чужой тоски, Мэйбл, более чувствительная к настроению других, уже хлюпала носом. Но других сигналов призрак не подавал. Близнецам пришлось уйти из комнаты несолоно хлебавши.

— Блин, вот теперь мне стало по-настоящему жутко, прям мороз по коже. Нафиг, больше вообще не буду заходить в эту комнату, — сказала поджидавшая их в коридоре Кармен. — Надеюсь, вы быстро разберетесь с призраком, ребята.

Диппер уже не был уверен, что получится закончить работу быстро. Это вам не призрак из поместья Нортвестов, охотно выложивший свою историю, тут придется попотеть и провести расследование. В Диппере начал пробуждаться охотничий азарт, который когда-то побуждал его бежать в лес Гравити Фолз на поиски чудес. Он обязательно разгадает загадку призрака!

— И что теперь будем делать? — спросила Мэйбл, когда Кармен оставила их в холле.

— Раз призрак обитает в комнате прислуги, скорее всего, он сам когда-то работал в особняке. Нужно потребовать у Уильяма информацию обо всех слугах.

— Может быть, мы имеем дело с призраком старого извращенца, который просто любит подглядывать за горничными, — замогильным голосом прошептала Мэйбл, скорчив страшную рожу.

— Вряд ли старик-извращенец мог бы испытывать такую тоску, — сухо заметил Диппер.

Мэйбл понурилась.

— Я просто пыталась разрядить обстановку. После этой комнаты мне хочется забиться в какой-нибудь угол и пореветь.

— Это все из-за призрака, скоро пройдет. — Диппер ободряюще потрепал ее по плечу.

Мэйбл благодарно улыбнулась.

Они нашли Уильяма на кухне, и Диппер потребовал список всех слуг, которые служат или служили в доме. Тот не стал артачиться, куда-то ушел и вскоре вернулся с распечатками, в которых содержалась подробная информация обо всех, кто работал в особняке. Уильям оказался столь любезен, что даже предоставил близнецам комнату для проведения мозгового штурма. Здесь нашлась и доска, на которой можно было фломастерами нарисовать разные схемы, которые так любил Диппер, и кресло, в котором Мэйбл могла крутиться до звездочек в глазах (она утверждала, что ей так лучше думается).

Пока Мэйбл самозабвенно готовилась к полету в космос, бешено вращаясь на своей воображаемой центрифуге, Диппер внимательно изучил распечатки. Похоже, следовало поблагодарить заносчивого Уильяма — представленная информация была четко структурирована, никаких лишних сведений. Диппер быстро нашел то, что искал. Он остановил крутящееся кресло, Мэйбл, посмотрев на него окосевшим взглядом, сообщила:

— Йа кометко.

— Возвращайся на Землю и послушай, что я нашел.

Тряхнув головой, Мэйбл посмотрела на него гораздо более осмысленно.

— В особняке сейчас работают дворецкий Уильям Престон, экономка Долорес да Силва, ее сын, Хуан, садовник. Три горничные — Кармен, Гленда и Стейси. Водитель-телохранитель — Патрик Райли. Охранник на входе — Сэм Карлайл. Был еще какой-то мегакрутой повар-француз, но он уволился сразу же, как только призрак испортил его эскарго. И никакие деньги его не удержали. — Диппер объяснял как обычно дотошно и обстоятельно. — Два года назад бывший садовник Джон Симпсон умер от сердечного приступа. Вот главный кандидат в призраки. Вроде бы на первый взгляд все чисто. Ему было под семьдесят, так что смерть кажется естественной, но сердечный приступ могло что-то спровоцировать...

— Старикашка-извращенец! — завопила Мэйбл, сделав движение а-ля египетские танцы. — Он точно наш призрак!

— Не уверен. — Диппер погладил подбородок. — Откуда у призрака, подглядывающего за горничными, такая всепоглощающая тоска? К тому же он умер два года назад, а нападения начались чуть больше месяца назад.

Мэйбл недоуменно склонила голову к плечу.

— Какие у тебя еще идеи? Выкладывай, Дипхолмс!

— Еще несколько слуг, кроме повара, значатся, как уволившиеся. Шофер ушел два года назад, проработав три года. Горничная ушла год назад, проработала два года. И самая подозрительная... Горничная Мерседес Альварес. Уволилась полтора месяца назад, проработав всего месяц.

— И что тут подозрительного?

— Помнишь, что Кармен говорила о высокой зарплате, из-за которой они все держаться за места? Почему Мерседес так быстро уволилась? Она не великий шеф-повар, которого богатеи с руками оторвут. Простой девушке без образования не так-то легко найти место. В бумагах значится, что она спешно уехала в Мексику из-за каких-то семейных проблем и даже не забрала часть жалования. Подозрительно. Нападения начались примерно после того, как она уехала...

— Думаешь, на самом деле Спенсер ее убил? — Мэйбл обняла себя за плечи, будто ей стало холодно. — Может быть, у них был роман, она уговаривала его уйти из семьи, грозила рассказать все жене, и однажды в порыве гнева он ее задушил.

Пусть идея Мэйбл была похожа на готовый сюжет для дамского романа, все вполне могло так и произойти.

— Стоит еще раз сходить в комнату и попробовать поговорить с призраком, возможно, он... вернее, она, откликнется, если мы назовем ее имя, — предложил Диппер.

Комнату горничных близнецам открыл Уильям, оказалось, у него были ключи от всех комнат в доме, также как у экономки. Диппер мысленно сделал себе пометку.

Едва дверь открылась, Мэйбл вбежала в комнату, сия улыбкой во все тридцать два. Наверняка, так она пыталась бороться с мрачной аурой, окутывавшей помещение.

— Привет, Мерседес! Удивлена? Да, теперь мы знаем, как тебя зовут. Это мой брат, Диппер догадался, он вообще головастый. Хочешь, я вас познакомлю? У него до сих пор нет девушки.

Диппер прикрыл ей рот ладонью, пока она не начала рассказывать о семейниках с хрюшками. Хотя, возможно, позитивный бред Мэйбл хоть немного позабавит призрака. В комнате действительно чуть-чуть потеплело, хотя Дипперу могло и показаться.

— Мерседес, мы хотим помочь тебе упокоиться с миром. Но без твоей поддержки мы не справимся. Пожалуйста, покажись и поговори с нами.

Стоящий возле двери Уильям позволил себе едва слышное хмыканье. Диппер стиснул зубы: пусть думает, что они оба спятили, раз говорят с пустым местом. Сейчас главное — понять, действительно ли призрак — это Мерседес.

Несколько томительных минут ничего не происходило, и Диппер уже решил, что у них опять ничего не вышло.

И тут призрак появился.

Он был совсем не похож на призрак дровосека, которого Диппер изгонял в поместье Нортвестов. Просто расплывчатый, светящийся силуэт, в котором с трудом угадывались контуры человеческой фигуры.

Диппер услышал, как за его спиной сдавленно охнул Уильям. Мэйбл изобразила свою лучшую сияющую улыбку и помахала призраку рукой. Диппер ожидал, что уж теперь-то Мерседес заговорит, но она молчала.

В гробовой тишине светящаяся фигура проплыла к выходу из комнаты. Растерявший всю свою английскую невозмутимость Уильям шарахнулся в сторону и совершенно несолидно плюхнулся на пятую точку.

Призрак пролетел мимо него и устремился по коридору.

— Она куда-то нас ведет! — сообразил Диппер, бросаясь следом.

Мэйбл не отставала.

Призрак летел медленно, так что им не пришлось бежать, чтобы поспеть за ним. Проплыв через холл, призрак прошел сквозь входную дверь, пока близнецы ее открывали, призрак пролетел в сад. При солнечном свете его стало очень трудно разглядеть, Диппер со своей прогрессирующей близорукостью точно потерял бы его из виду, если бы не глазастая Мэйбл.

Близнецы шли за призраком мимо утопающих в цветах клумб и фигурок оленей, вырезанных из декоративных кустов. Сейчас вся эта яркая красота выглядела нелепой насмешкой над посмертными муками Мерседес.

Идти пришлось долго, в дальний конец сада за домом. Наконец, призрак остановился возле раскидистого дуба, росшего рядом с забором. Немного покружился под ветвями, потом снова застыл, будто выжидая.

Дипперу не потребовалось долго ломать голову, чтобы понять, что от них хочет Мерседес.

— Нужно копать, — севшим голосом произнес он.

Еще некоторое время ушло на то, чтобы найти садовника Хуана и растолковать ему, что требуются две лопаты. У Хуана, похоже, было какое-то психическое расстройство, он медленно соображал и все время смотрел куда-то сквозь близнецов. От идеи привлечь его к раскопкам, пришлось отказаться.

Получив лопаты, близнецы начали рыть под дубом яму. Призрак успел исчезнуть, словно не хотел видеть то, что найдут Диппер и Мэйбл. Долго им копать не пришлось, минут через двадцать черенок лопаты Мэйбл ударился обо что-то твердое. В земле показалась белая кость...

***

— Я нанял вас для того, чтобы избавиться от полтергейста, а не за тем, чтобы вы откопали в моем саду труп!

Спенсер, которого Уильям срочно выдернул с работы, рвал и метал. Он, Диппер и Мэйбл встретились в той же роскошной гостиной, и Спенсер, казалось, вот-вот начнет от ярости переворачивать дорогую мебель.

— Чтобы упокоить призрака, нужно понять, что его держит в этом мире, — с расстановкой проговорил Диппер. — Поэтому мы и провели расследование...

— К черту ваше расследование, тоже мне нашлись детективы! — перебил его Спенсер. — Копы же мне теперь житья не дадут! Страшно подумать, что будет с моей репутацией, когда пронюхают журналисты...

— Тут убийство произошло, а вы только о своей репутации печетесь, — зло бросила Мэйбл. — Вы бы наверняка предпочли, чтобы кости бедняжки Мерседес так и остались под тем деревом!

Спенсер сузил глаза.

— Ты на что это намекаешь, соплячка? Думаете, это я ее убил?!

— Ну, призрак ведь мстит именно вам, — процедил Диппер.

Дрожащим пальцем Спенсер указал на дверь.

— Проваливайте! И только посмейте вякнуть что-нибудь журналистам, тогда я вас...

Он ядовито улыбнулся.

— Закапывать под дубом не буду, но устрою так, что вас не возьмут в этом городе даже сортиры чистить.

Близнецам ничего не оставалось, как только загрузиться в пикап и уехать. Уже на дороге Мэйбл, молчавшая необычно долго для себя, тихо заговорила:

— Дип-Дип, нам ведь не обязательно было проводить расследование, чтобы избавиться от призрака. Ты мог изгнать Мерседес, как только она появилась. Раз она не имеет формы и не может разговаривать, то ей бы хватило и простого окропления святой водой. Она бы упокоилась, мы бы получили деньги...

Она преувеличенно тяжко вздохнула.

— Прокутили бы их в Вегасе. Мальчики из «Горячего бизона» наверняка по мне соскучились, ты мог бы здорово пополнить наш бюджет, выигрывая в рулетку с помощью этой... как там ее...

— Теория равновесия Неймана, — подсказал Диппер самым ледяным своим тоном.

Мэйбл или не заметила, или, что вернее всего, сделала вид, что не замечает.

— Мы бы так хорошо развлекли-и-ись. Вечеринки до упаду. Кайфуй, детка! — Она сделала несколько танцевальных движений, двигая торсом и руками.

— Да, конечно, мы могли бы просто изгнать призрака и взять бабки. Укатили бы развлекаться в Вегас, но Мерседес бы так и осталась неотомщенной, и ее убийца наслаждался бы жизнью, — Диппер цедил слова так медленно, точно капал особо опасную кислоту в раствор для химического опыта. — Просто супер.

Заметив, как заблестели глаза Мэйбл, он смягчился.

— Я хочу не просто изгнать призрака, а добиться справедливости.

— Да, ты прав. — Мэйбл поникла и сгорбилась. — На самом деле я все понимаю. Проще думать о стриптизерах из Вегаса, чем о тех костях в земле... Бедная Мерседес, ей ведь было всего двадцать четыре, столько же, сколько и нам. Вся жизнь впереди...

— Мы обязательно выведем Спенсера на чистую воду, — твердо пообещал ей Диппер.

— Как? — Мэйбл недоверчиво прищурилась. — Он ведь выставил нас, значит, проводить дальше расследование не получится.

Диппер злорадно ухмыльнулся.

— Ничего, скоро буйство призрака доведет этого засранца до отчаяния, и он опять прибежит к нам за помощью.

Он как в воду глядел. Через три дня Спенсер позвонил снова и спеси в его голосе здорово поубавилось.

— Мы наговорили друг другу много неприятных слов, мистер Пайнс, — дипломатично начал Спенсер, когда ему было нужно, он явно мог находить обтекаемые формулировки. — Приношу свои извинения за грубость. Как вы понимаете, труп в собственном саду не способствует доброму расположению духа. Итак, вы продолжите заниматься изгнанием призрака?

— Хорошо, но вы не должны от нас ничего скрывать, — потребовал Диппер, показывая стоящей рядом Мэйбл большой палец. Та победно усмехнулась.

Спенсер вздохнул.

— Вы копаете не туда, Пайнс. Я девчонку не убивал. Я даже не помню, как она выглядела. Подумайте сами, стал бы я вас нанимать, если бы был убийцей.

«Стал бы, потому что призрак тебя довел, а полицейским ты о нем рассказать не можешь», — мысленно ответил Диппер, но вслух сказал:

— Мы приедем сегодня.

Оборвав связь, он улыбнулся Мэйбл.

— Выдвигаемся. Нас ждет большое расследование — будем опрашивать всех слуг, собирать информацию.

Мэйбл широко зевнула.

— Собирать информацию... скукота. Почему Мерседес просто не покажет нам на убийцу пальцем и дело с концом.

— Раз она до сих пор этого не сделала, то, значит, не может, — задумчиво проговорил Диппер. — Я тоже думал об этом, но мы очень мало знаем о призраках, чтобы судить. Почему она не попыталась сама покарать своего убийцу? Вполне могла бы подобраться ночью и вонзить нож в горло или уронить на него шкаф. Но она только поднимает предметы в разных частях дома... Возможно, призрак такого уровня теряет часть человеческого разума, а может быть, Спенсер как-то смог от нее защитится. Если он носит крест, это может остановить призрака...

Мэйбл подняла руку.

— Брейк, брейк! Тебя заносит, Диппси.

— Все понял, молчу, — буркнул Диппер.

— Не куксись, ты же наверняка хочешь быстрее начать расследование, а если бы я тебя не остановила, ты бы еще час вещал.

Мэйбл рассмеялась, Диппер шутливо показал ей кулак.

Прибыв в особняк, близнецы, не тратя времени даром, начали расспрашивать прислугу. Нужно было узнать все, что возможно, о Мерседес. Диппер ожидал, что часть слуг точно будет покрывать Спенсера (или кого-то из его семьи, если убийца среди них), но другие вполне могут проговориться о чем-то важном.

— Мерседес была весьма легкомысленной девушкой, — сообщил Уильям, к которому вернулась обычная чопорность. — Совершенно не удивлюсь, если ее убил из ревности какой-нибудь молодой человек из кхм... ее социального слоя.

При этом он красноречиво взглянул на близнецов, толсто намекая, что их он тоже причисляет к презираемым общественным низам.

От Мэйбл подобного рода намеки отлетали, как семечки, и она невозмутимо спросила:

— У Мерседес был парень?

— Не имею понятия, спросите у горничных, они наверняка знали ее лучше.

Две девушки, работавшие с Мерседес, рассказывали о ней куда охотнее, чем Уильям. И гораздо доброжелательнее.

— Она была такой хорошей, — говорила Гленда, мулатка с похожими на пружины кудрями. — Всегда была готова прикрыть, если что. Много шутила и смеялась.

— До сих пор не верится, что ее убили-и-и. — Рыженькая Стейси размазывала по веснушчатым щекам слезы.

— Она с кем-нибудь встречалась? — Диппер спрашивал скорее для проформы, вряд ли какой-то парень со стороны смог бы, убив Мерседес, незаметно закопать ее труп в саду.

— У нее вроде бы был в Мексике парень. — Гленда прижала палец к губам и наморщила лоб. — Ну да, был, но она с ним рассталась. Все говорила, что хочет подцепить американца, чтобы устроиться получше.

— Как насчет мистера Спенсера и вообще всей семьи? Она ни с кем из них не ссорилась? Или может быть, — Мэйбл понизила голос до заговорщического шепота, — мистер Спенсер или его сын к ней клеились?

— Нет, нет, — Гленда замотала головой. — Им на нас плевать, пока мы хорошо выполняем работу. Мы для них как говорящая мебель.

— Гребаные аристократы никогда не прикоснуться ко всякой там обслуге, — выдавила между всхлипами Стейси.

Диппер задал еще несколько вопросов, но впору было вспомнить жаргон копов — «дело — висяк». Со слов горничных выходило, что Мерседес ни с кем из хозяев не ссорилась, они в свою очередь обращали на нее внимания не больше, чем на других слуг.

— Я надеялась, что девчонки уж точно что-нибудь этакое расскажут, — выразила Мэйбл разочарование Диппера словами. — Ну, может быть, еще что-нибудь нароем! В крайнем случае я могу нажраться «Улыбашек» и выступить медиумом для Мерседес.

— Оставим это на крайний случай. — Диппер нахмурился, ему не слишком хотелось, чтобы Мэйбл опять ела эту дрянь, в прошлый раз все обошлось, но кто знает, чем кончится сейчас. — К тому же они запрещены в Калифорнии.

Но дальнейшие расспросы показали, что, возможно, скоро у близнецов просто не останется выбора и придется искать «Улыбашки» на черном рынке.

Экономка Долорес не сообщила ничего интересного, почти дословно повторив Уильяма.

— Легкомысленная девчонка, одни парни на уме. Она приехала сюда не работать, а богатого жениха искать, — недовольно заявила Долорес, подпирая кулаками пышные телеса, но тут же испуганно перекрестилась. — Прости, Господи. О мертвых плохо не говорят.

На вопросы о том, были ли у Мерседес проблемы со Спенсером, Долорес даже обиделась.

— Да как вы можете подозревать хозяина! Я служу этой семье уже двадцать лет, начинала еще в старом доме! Мистер Спенсер — настоящий джентльмен!

Диппер считал, что Спенсеру до звания джентльмена как до Нью-Йорка раком, но спорить не стал.

Шофер поведал и того меньше.

— Красотка она была, — он мечтательно улыбнулся. — Но с гонором, когда я попытался к ней подкатить, такую оплеуху влепила, жесть.

Видимо, заметив что-то на лицах близнецов, он поспешил добавить:

— Эй, эй, не подумайте ничего такого. Я бы не стал убивать девицу, которая меня отшила. Я не какой-нибудь маньяк.

Он нервно рассмеялся.

Привратник вообще плохо помнил Мерседес, потому что в доме бывал редко.

— Так, кого мы еще не опросили...

Близнецы шли от ворот по дорожке через сад, Диппер проверял список слуг, Мэйбл просто смотрела по сторонам.

— Его, — вдруг сказала она.

Диппер взглянул туда, куда указывала Мэйбл, и увидел скрывающегося за кустами рододендрона садовника Хуана.

— У парня, похоже, не все в порядке с головой, — неуверенно проговорил Диппер. — Вряд ли мы сможем получить от него хоть какую-то информацию.

— Может быть, наоборот, его парадоксальный взгляд нам поможет, — возразила Мэйбл. — Поверь доке в шизофрении!

Диппер хмыкнул.

Они свернули с дорожки и двинулись следом за садовником, но он уже успел скрыться среди кустов.

— Блин, и куда он пошел, — недовольно пробормотал Диппер.

Близнецы прошли еще немного вперед и уперлись в стену дома, рядом с большим окном, которое старательно мыла Кармен под присмотром бдительного ока Долорес.

— Что-то ищете, охотники? — Кармен, похоже, обрадовалась, что их появление поможет хоть немного отвлечься от нудной работы.

— Хуана. Ты его не видела? — спросила Мэйбл.

— Хотите мучить моего бедного Хуанито вопросами? — Долорес вздохнула. — Оставили бы его хоть в покое, пожалейте больного мальчика, Господь, — тут она размашисто перекрестилась, — забрал у него разум, малыш мало что понимает. Разве если дело касается цветов. Мистер Спенсер, долгих лет ему, позволил Хуанито работать садовником.

У Диппера и так не было особого желания разговаривать с сумасшедшим, ясно, что ничего Хуан к уже собранной информации добавить не сможет.

— Прошу прощения, что причинили вам сегодня столько беспокойства. Конечно, мы не будем его донимать.

Долорес благодарно улыбнулась.

Близнецы вернулись в комнату, которую им раньше уже выделяли для работы. Диппер принялся переносить на доску собранную информацию, чтобы лучше все систематизировать. Но даже схемы и диаграммы не помогли подобраться к решению загадки.

Диппер ходил взад-вперед перед доской, после каждого десятого поворота он останавливался и снова перечитывал все записи. Он чувствовал: что-то от него ускользает, что-то очень важное, какая-то деталь, которая поможет раскрыть дело. Но факты кружились в сознании, не желая складываться в единую картину.

Сидящая на поставленном спинкой вперед кресле Мэйбл наблюдала за Диппером, закидывая в рот пригоршни чипсов. Когда пакетик опустел, она взглянула на доску и грустно вздохнула.

— Бедные слуги, вечно они оказывались под ударом призрака из-за хозяина.

— Слуги, — тупо повторил Диппер, затем перевел взгляд на доску.

И недостающая деталь паззла наконец-то встала на место. Все-таки Мэйбл была гением, когда дело касалось внезапных озарений, которые были не понятны даже ей самой.

— Точно, слуги! — Диппер хлопнул по доске рукой так, что та закрутилась и едва не саданула его по башке в отместку за грубое обращение. — Какой же я идиот! Упертый дебил! Осуждал богачей за то, что они относятся к бедным предвзято, но сам ничем не лучше. Я так хотел доказать вину Спенсера, что совсем не видел фактов. Я думал, что цель — Спенсер, раз он богатый засранец, но на самом деле он и его родственники всего лишь попадали под горячую руку призрака!

Диппер еще раз пробежал взглядом по записям.

— Все нападения происходили в присутствии слуг! Если бы убийцей был Спенсер, почему призрак ни разу не напал на него, когда тот был один? Да потому что цель призрака — кто-то из слуг!

Мэйбл зааплодировала.

— Ты такой умница, Диппсон!

— Мы — умницы, — возразил он. — Если бы не ты, я так и тупил бы неизвестно сколько. Что ж, хватит себя обманывать, пора вычислить настоящего убийцу.

— Убийца — дворецкий! — тут же заявила Мэйбл.

— Мы не в дешевом детективе, — устало произнес Диппер. — По идее нам нужно просто определить человека, который присутствовал при каждом нападении. Он и будет целью призрака.

Но все оказалось не так просто. Из пятнадцати нападений в тринадцати присутствовала Долорес. Диппер уже мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что нашел убийцу, хотя ему было совершенно не понятно, за что Долорес могла убить Мерседес. Но теория лопнула как мыльный пузырь. Два оставшихся нападения из списка совершались на садовника Хуана, и рядом с ним в это время Долорес не было.

— Билл все побери, опять тупик. — Подняв челку, Диппер почесал отметину в форме Большой Медведицы на лбу. — Неужели они вместе убили Мерседес? Мать и сын, семейный подряд?

— Я же говорила, надо допросить этого Хуана, — авторитетно заявила Мэйбл.

— Ну да, нужно попытаться его разговорить. Но тебе стоит отвлечь на время Долорес, чтобы она не бросилась защищать своего бедного маленького Хуанито от злобных охотников на привидений.

Мэйбл покачала головой.

— Неа. Лучше, если с ним поговорю я. Псих всегда поймет психа. — Она залихватски подмигнула.

Дипперу, сказать по чести, не хотелось оставлять ее наедине с парнем, который мог оказаться убийцей. Но у Мэйбл действительно лучше, чем у него, получится разговорить человека, у которого не все в порядке с головой. Ее странное мышление и умение найти подход к любому тут очень пригодятся.

— Хорошо, — нехотя согласился Диппер и протянул ей предусмотрительно захваченный из дома диктофон, бессвязные слова сумасшедшего стоило записать не на бумагу, а на пленку, чтобы точно ничего не упустить. — Только будь очень-очень осторожна. Абордажный крюк при тебе?

Со времени их первых приключений в Гравити Фолз Мэйбл всегда таскала при себе свое излюбленное оружие массового поражения, пугая металлоискатели в магазинах. Но Диппер все же решил еще раз проверить.

— Обижаешь.

Мэйбл задрала свитер, демонстрируя обхватывающий ее талию пояс с чехлом. Глядя на этот расшитый бисером канареечно-желтый аксессуар, мало кто бы поверил, что в чехле прячется стальной крюк на веревке.

— Отлично, что у тебя есть оружие, но лучше не геройствуй, — наставительно произнес Диппер. — Если что, сразу кричи и убегай.

То, с каким преувеличенно невинным выражением лица Мэйбл покивала, говорило о том, что она как раз собирается устроить показательное задержание преступника.

— Мэйбл, — строго произнес Диппер.

С минуту он буравил ее осуждающим взглядом, пока она не вздохнула.

— Ладно-ладно, папочка, я буду паинькой.

Они разошлись из комнаты. Диппер уже неплохо изучил планировку дома, поэтому вернулся к тому коридору с большими окнами, где они с Мэйбл застали Долорес и Кармен. Как он и надеялся, они еще были там: как раз заканчивали работу, и Долорес за что-то отчитывала Кармен. Диппер выступил, как настоящий герой-спаситель, когда набросился на Долорес с вопросами, отвлекая ее от выволочки. Он призвал на помощь все свое занудство, говорил и говорил, Долорес терпеливо отвечала, Кармен под шумок улизнула, послав Дипперу на прощание воздушный поцелуй.

Украдкой глянув на часы, Диппер заметил, что прошло уже больше получаса, а Мэйбл все не возвращалась. В душе заворочалась паника. Когда он уже совсем решил забить на все, и пойти искать Мэйбл, та выглянула из-за поворота коридора и поманила Диппера к себе.

— Благодарю за помощь. — Диппер кивнул Долорес на прощание.

— Не за что, сынок, — мягко сказала та.

Трудно было представить, что она может быть убийцей. Хотя с другой стороны у убийц на лбах не написано число жертв. Может быть, загадочные близнецы опять пошли по ложному следу?

Диппер подошел к Мэйбл, и они вместе двинулись в свой «рабочий кабинет». Диппер ожидал, что Мэйбл сразу же начнет рассказывать, как обычно захлебываясь словами от возбуждения, но она молчала. Приглядевшись внимательнее, Диппер заметил, что Мэйбл слегка побледнела, а взгляд у нее стал каким-то затравленным.

Диппер взял ее за руку, ободряюще пожал.

— Что-то случилось? Он ведь ничего... — Диппер сам похолодел от собственного предположения.

— Нет. — Мэйбл замотала головой. — Мы просто разговаривали. Но мне стало так жутко... Когда мы сражались со всякими плотоядными демонами, которых призвал Билл, меня так не пробирало, наверное, потому что они все не люди. Так, какие-то странные твари. Когда они творят зло, это не так страшно, как когда зло творит человек. Такой же, как мы с тобой, у которого две руки и две ноги. Обычный человек. И когда человек слетает с катушек... не так как я и мои тукнутые подруги, а по-настоящему... это очень-очень жутко.

Мэйбл передернуло, и Диппер обнял ее за плечи. Она слабо улыбнулась.

— Не буду рассказывать, ты сам все услышишь, бро-бро.

Когда они зашли в свою комнату, Мэйбл сразу же положила диктофон на стол и включила запись.

Немного пошумели помехи, затем раздался бодрый голос Мэйбл.

— Привет, Хуанито! Классно спрятался, я тебя с трудом нашла.

Последовала долгая пауза, затем заговорил Хуан. Было с его голосом что-то не то, и дело было не только в том, что он растягивал слова и глотал гласные. Диппер не мог бы сказать, в чем дело, но от звуков этого голоса ему стало очень неуютно.

— Вы... кто?

— Меня зовут Мэйбл. Уже забыл? Мы с братом недавно брали у тебя лопату... А, неважно. Лучше скажи, ты умеешь хранить тайны? Тогда я расскажу тебе таинственную-претаинственную тайну.

Похоже, Хуан кивнул или еще как-то показал, что может хранить тайны, потому что Мэйбл продолжила.

— На самом деле я — фея цветов! Я увидела, как ты ухаживаешь за цветами и решила, что тебе можно довериться.

Снова тишина.

— Ты не слишком красивая для феи.

Диппер напрягся, ожидая, что вот тут Мэйбл сорвется. Уверенная в своей неземной красоте, она всегда бурно реагировала на любую критику, тем более на такую прямолинейную. Но Мэйбл проявила чудеса выдержки.

— Естественно, это не мой настоящий облик, я маскируюсь, чтобы никто не догадался.

Хуану такого объяснения хватило.

— Зачем ты меня искала?

— Меня послали из королевства Фей, чтобы найти Мерседес. — Вот в чем, чем, а в умении придумывать разный бред на ходу Мэйбл не было равных. — Она тоже фея, ее направили сюда приглядывать за цветением роз, но от нее давно не было вестей. Ты не знаешь, что с ней случилось?

Видимо, Мэйбл решила не задавать главный вопрос в лоб и не пугать Хуана сообщением об убийстве.

— Мерседес... — в голосе Хуана появились странные нотки, от которых Диппера продрал мороз по коже.

— Она точно была феей. Красивая... Как роза «Лёруж э лё нуар».

Французское название цветка он произнес удивительно четко и даже с правильным акцентом.

— Очень красивая... Но у нее были острые шипы. Она не хотела опыляться, кололась и помяла все свои лепестки...

Повисла тяжелая пауза, было слышно, как Мэйбл сглотнула.

— Но ты все же смог ее... эм... опылить?

— Да... — Чувствовалось, что Хуан улыбнулся. — Но она оказалась ненастоящей розой, а мерзким сорняком. И тогда мама выдрала ее с корнем, чтобы она больше никогда-никогда не портила мои клумбы.

Тут запись оборвалась.

— Ты понял?

Диппер осознал, что все еще продолжает тупо таращиться на диктофон. Подняв взгляд на Мэйбл, он просто кивнул.

Еще бы он не понял! Тычинки, пестики. Сраное опыление.

— Больной ублюдок, — прошептал Диппер.

— Думаешь, для суда этого хватит? — тихонько спросила Мэйбл.

— Не уверен, все же показания сумасшедшего... Но мы можем устроить Долорес очную ставку и заставить признаться. Пойдем к Спенсеру, он тоже должен это услышать.

Вскоре они собрались все в той же гостиной: Спенсер, недовольный тем, что его оторвали от работы, растерянная Долорес и близнецы.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы послушали то, что рассказал нам Хуан, — без лишних предисловий начал Диппер.

Долорес ожидаемо взвилась на дыбы.

— Да как вы могли допрашивать моего мальчика! Совсем у вас совести нет! Он же болен!

Она повернулась за помощью к Спенсеру.

— Сэр, я верно служила вам двадцать лет, неужели это ничего не стоит и теперь вы позволите каким-то пришлым людям издеваться над моим сыном?

Спенсер нахмурился, похоже, он колебался.

— Вы хотите избавиться от призрака или нет? — с нажимом спросил Диппер.

Спенсер, видимо, вспомнил о летающих ножах и явно решил не разыгрывать доброго хозяина.

— Ничего страшного не случится, если мы послушаем запись, Долорес. Несколько вопросов вряд ли навредили Хуану. Давайте, включайте.

Диппер нажал кнопку. Слушая бред Мэйбл о феях, Спенсер ядовито улыбался, но затем его лицо начало вытягиваться. Долорес же сохраняла невозмутимость индейского идола. С каждым новым словом Хуана в комнате становилось холоднее, хотя возможно у Диппера просто разыгралось воображение.

Когда запись закончилась, Спенсер нецензурно выругался.

— Думаю, тут все и так понятно, но я все же подведу итог, — сухо заговорил Диппер. — Хуан изнасиловал Мерседес, та, видимо, собралась сообщить в полицию или мистеру Спенсеру. И тогда вы, Долорес, убили ее. Ну, а закопать тело незаметно на территории сада вам труда не составило.

Дальнейшее произошло, наверное, за несколько секунд.

— Не смейте трогать моего мальчика!

Диппер так и не понял, откуда Долорес достала кухонный нож, возможно, вытащила из-под передника. Взгляд Диппера уцепился за золотую гравировку «С» на черной рукояти. Ему надо было уворачиваться или защищаться, но все уроки дяди Стэна по боксу, все тренировки по айкидо вылетели из головы. Он застыл истуканом, услышал, как рвется ткань, ощутил ледяное прикосновение ножа к коже.

Зато Мэйбл на месте не стояла. Она схватила тяжелый канделябр (хотя никак не могла дотянуться до камина, где тот стоял, так быстро) и шарахнула Долорес по голове. Раздался едва слышный треск, и Долорес всей своей немалой массой рухнула на Диппера, впечатывая его в ковер. Мэйбл тут же оказалась рядом, отпихивая Долорес и поднимая Диппера за плечи.

— Дип! Дип! Ты как? Ранен? У тебя кровь! — испуганно лепетала она.

Диппер уже собрался успокаивающе сказать, что с ним все в порядке, но появилась Мерседес.

Она уже не выглядела как бесформенный сгусток тумана. Она казалась почти человеком, если бы человек мог быть слегка прозрачным и лишенным красок. Потрясающе красивая девушка с длинными волнистыми волосам и чувственными пухлыми губами. Она улыбнулась близнецам благодарно и печально. А затем исчезла.

Теперь уже навсегда.

***

Рана Диппера была несерьезной — просто глубокая царапина. А вот Мэйбл оказалась гораздо более успешным убийцей, ее удар проломил Долорес череп, примчавшаяся скорая смогла лишь констатировать смерть.

Приехавшие вместе с врачами полицейские мучили близнецов и Спенсера расспросами несколько часов. Наконец, они зафиксировали самооборону и, пообещав вызывать всех на повторные допросы, покинули особняк, еще раньше медики увезли Хуана. Про призрака полиции, конечно же, ничего не сказали. Спенсер представил Мэйбл и Диппера как частных детективов-любителей, которых он сам нанял.

— Она точно... ушла? — спросил Спенсер у близнецов, едва дворецкий увел копов из гостиной.

— Да, она упокоилась с миром. — Диппер чувствовал себя так, будто его отжимали в стиральной машинке. Хотелось лишь одного: вернуться домой и завалиться спать.

— Много же вы тут наворотили. — Спенсер промокнул лысину платком. — Но я рад, что правда, пусть и такая дерьмовая, раскрылась. Кто знает, возможно, этот псих когда-нибудь принял бы за прекрасную розу мою дочь и полез опылять. Вы заслужили свои деньги. Сколько я вам должен?

Только тут Диппер спохватился. Он так увлекся расследованием, что совсем забыл заключить со Спенсером договор, где бы четко прописывалась оплата. Мэйбл о таких скучных бумажных делах и подавно не вспомнила.

Диппер пытался лихорадочно сообразить, какую же сумму назвать.

— Две тыщи баксов, — безапелляционно заявила вдруг Мэйбл.

Секунду поколебавшись, Диппер кивнул.

Спенсер без лишних споров выписал им чек, ему явно не терпелось побыстрее избавиться от экзорцистов и забыть историю с призраком, как страшный сон. Близнецы не стали его разочаровывать, забрали чек и погрузились в машину. Мэйбл решительно села за руль, заявив, что Диппер ранен и не может вести. Несколько минут они ехали в тишине, затем Мэйбл проговорила бесцветным глухим голосом:

— Исследовать сверхъестественные дела оказалось не так уже и весло, да? Не верится, что я... убила человека.

— Если бы ты не ударила Долорес, она бы выпустила мне кишки, — твердо произнес Диппер. — Это была самозащита. Вернее, братозащита.

Мэйбл слабо улыбнулась.

— К тому же мне кажется, Мерседес направляла твою руку. Ты бы никак не смогла дотянуться до камина так быстро.

— Точняк! — Лицо Мэйбл озарилось пониманием. — Я просто бросилась к Долорес, хотела ее ударить, схватить за волосы или еще что-то, лишь бы убрать от тебя. И тут у меня в руке, откуда ни возьмись, появился канделябр. Ну, я им и треснула.

— Вот именно. Так что не вздумай себя винить. Долорес получила по заслугам.

— Да я и не виню, просто как-то в целом погано.

Диппер хитро прищурился.

— Помнится, совсем недавно кто-то мечтал прокутить бабло в Вегасе. Я выиграю еще деньжат в карты, так что на трехдневный загул вполне хватит.

Мэйбл просияла, подпрыгнула на кресле и дала по тормозам так, что Диппер чуть не врезался в стекло.

— Ты лучший, бро-бро! Даешь неловкие семейные обнимашки!

Они обнялись, привычно похлопав друг друга по спинам.

А затем Мэйбл со всей дури надавила на газ и взревела, перекрывая шум мотора:

— Держись Вегас, мы идем!

— Да! — поддержал ее Диппер. — Загадочные близнецы...

— Рулят! — они произнесли это вместе и стукнулись кулаками.

Лас-Вегасу не поздоровиться. Карточному столу, рулетке и парням из «Горячего бизона» так точно.


End file.
